ringtailfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Miss Sophie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ringtail Lemur Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dennyfeline page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dennyfeline (Talk) 09:26, December 12, 2009 Yes Oh yes, I was actaully wondering how the colour changed and i thought it was just the Wiki itself. Thanks alot i like it. Dennyfeline Beautiful Hi Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline. Wow its beautiful. Article value Hi Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline. Your right about me not protecting all the pages. I only protected some because i put so much work into them and can't help but be protective of them. I only protected 1 , 2 and 3. There were so many more i wanted to protect but i decided to only protect these. You are very welcome to edit or improve any page. Thanks Hi Miss Sophie. Thanx alot for the improvements, there're beautiful. Thanx alot. So whose your favorite ringtailed lemur so far? Dennyfeline Voted Hi Miss Sophie, yes i already voted, its very interesting i enjoyed reading it. I will try to make on for Ringtail Lemur Wiki. So which ringtailed lemur is your favorite from all you have aready seen? Dennyfeline Favorite lemur Well, I'd have to say Crystal. Between the two troops, Graveyard Gang and the Tornado Troop, which one do you like? Dennyfeline Favorite troop Well, i'd the Graveyards, but the Tornadoes are just as interesting to be in. So what about the Tornado troop do you like? Dennyfeline 13:27, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Group size Well, they are both made up of approximately 20 ringtail lemurs. The Tornado troop are made up of three families( all three families are constantly fighting because each wants to be in charge). The Graveyard gang are made up of one family( in other words, One big happy family). Dennyfeline 18:22, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Kennel Club and a meerkat mob So how is the featuring of the Kennel Club article going, i wish i could realy join it. By the way i have a question concerning a meerkat mob, It was written that the Elveera mob(from Meerkats wiki) was lost, is it true, if so, what happened to it? Dennyfeline 18:56, December 22, 2009 (UTC) RIP Elveera mob Oh, thats very sad. I really liked them, i can't believe that Teabag, Chibuku Scud...etc. are all gone, its really unfortunate. Yes i will do some edits on Dogs and Cats Wiki, its just Ringtail Lemur Wiki has taken up all my time. I will continue with the cat breeds. Dennyfeline 19:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Videos, Magazine Ok, id love that. Tell me exactly what you need. I'm still having trouble uploading videos, I wanted to upload a video of Lemur Street to give viewers an idea of what Lemur street is all about. Could you help me by Uploading a video for me to put on my main page of Rintail Wiki. You can find a video from Google. Just type lemur street premier video. Will you be able to? Dennyfeline 14:23, January 29, 2010 (UTC) THANKS The magazine is beautiful. I just don't how to enlarge it to read the magazine.Oh thanks very much, i love, i really do. Yes thats the video of Lemur Street, you got it. I just have to put it on the Main Page. Dennyfeline 17:02, January 29, 2010 (UTC)